


Die Sache mit der Volljährigkeit

by YinYangFreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beta Derek, Birthday, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is late, Derek kommt zu spät, Freundschaft Stiles & Scott & Lydia, Happy Ending, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Sad Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski hat kein Problem mit Derek, Sheriff Stilinski is okay with Derek, Sheriff Stilinski und Stiles, Sheriff and Stiles, Stiles Geburtstag, Stiles is Legal, Stiles und Derek's Beziehung ist legal, Stiles wird 18, Trauriger Stiles, Volljähriger Stiles, stiles birthday
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wird endlich 18. Jahre alt und hat Pläne für sich und einen gewissen Werwolf. Diese werden jedoch durch die Abwesenheit des Werwolfes durchkreuzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit der Volljährigkeit

„Das wird soooo cool, Scott! Wir brauchen ganz viel cooles Zeug! Und Alkohol! Ganz. Viel. Alkohol!“ sagte Stiles als er neben seinem besten Freund lief und begeistert die Arme in die Luft warf.

„Ich denke, dass Lydia an alles denken wird. Du solltest dir um die Party wirklich keine Sorgen machen.“ Sagte Scott grinsend. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund mehr als aufgeregt, natürlich im positiven Sinne, war und sich wirklich, wirklich freute. Dafür brauchte er nicht einmal seine Werwolfsinne, das sah er Stiles auch so an. Das sah jeder Stiles aus ca. 10 Meter Entfernung an, so gut war der Junge neben ihm gelaunt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Lydia wird das sich super machen, aber ich will nur sicher gehen. Es ist schließlich mein Geburtstag! Mein 18. Geburtstag!“ sagte Stiles mit ernster Stimme und Scott musste unweigerlich grinsen, weil er diesen Satz heute schon mindestens 20 Mal gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß, aber wir haben immer noch den kompletten heutigen Tag. Also ganz viel Zeit, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken.“ Erwiderte Scott und Stiles seufzte nur ergeben. 

„Okay, okay du hast ja Recht. Lass uns einfach die Kisten zu Lydia bringen, damit sie dekorieren kann. Du hast die Adresse?“ Verwirrt zog Scott die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte aber.

„Sie wollte mir nicht sagen, wo ich feiern darf, weil sie meinte, dass ich dann ständig bei ihr auftauchen würde. Naja, jetzt müssen wir ja eh Zeug vorbeibringen, weil sie es Zuhause vergessen hat, also war dieses ganze Versteckspiel umsonst.“ Antwortete Stiles nur auf den verwirrten und fragenden Blick von Scott.

„Ah. Okay. Wir feiern im Loft.“ Sagte Scott nur, nahm eine Kiste vom Boden und lief auf Stiles Jeep zu. Stiles hingegen stand einen Moment wie angewurzelt da und starrte seinem besten Freund hinter her.

„W-Was?“ rief er, nahm die andere Kiste vom Boden und lief dem Werwolf mit schnellen Schritten hinter her.

„Im Loft. Wie Dereks Loft? Das Spooky Loft? Das Loft, in welchem wir nie etwas machen dürfen, außer rumsitzen, recherchieren und Pläne austüfteln? Das Loft?“ fragte Stiles verwundert, als er zu Scott aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Ja, genau das.“ Scott stellte die Kiste vor Stiles Kofferraum ab, öffnete diesen und stellte sie hinein. Stiles tat das Gleiche, immer noch verwundert zu Scott schauend.

„Wie um Himmels Willen habt ihr Derek dazu gebracht zuzustimmen? Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob er auf meiner Geburtstagsparty überhaupt auftauchen würde? Ich meine, ich habe ihn eingeladen, aber du weißt wie er ist, Sourwolf und so, da kann man nie sicher sein.“ Das war der Moment in dem sich Scott unsicher auf die Lippe biss. Nun war Stiles Skepsis geweckt. 

„Wieso schaust du so?“ 

„Wir sollten wirklich zum Loft fahren, Lydia wartet sicher schon.“ Erklärte Scott und lief zur Beifahrerseite von Roscoe. Stiles lief schnell auf die Fahrerseite, öffnete die Tür und ließ sich in den Fahrersitz fallen, seinen besten Freund fragend anschauend. Scott konnte geradezu die Fragezeichen über Stiles Kopf schweben sehen. 

„Scott, hey, rede mit mir! Wie habt ihr Derek dazu gebracht zuzustimmen? Was habt ihr gemacht? Ihm gesagt, dass er mir danach die Kehle rausreißen darf? Mit seinen Zähnen? Oder noch schlimmer, habt ihr ihn betäubt und verschleppt, sodass er davon gar nichts mitbekommt? Oh Gott, ich weiß es, ihr habt ihn getötet! Getötet und verbuddelt und das nur für mich! Ich meine, ich bin gerührt, aber ich bin der Sohn des Sheriffs und Mord ist deshalb wirklich inakzeptabel. Dennoch danke. Ich werde bei meinem Vater ein gutes Wort für euch einlegen.“ 

„Vielen Dank.“ Kommentierte Scott nur und schwieg wieder einen Moment. Stiles starrte ihn unentwegt an. „Derek ist nicht Zuhause.“ Sagte er dann einfach schnell, damit die Sache geklärt war. Stiles blinzelte ihn mehrmals verwirrt an. 

„Was?“ War alles, was er dann zustande brachte. Scott rutschte sichtlich unwohl in seinem Sitz hin und her und schaute auf seine Hände.  
„Er ist nicht Zuhause. Er ist bei Cora. Deswegen können wir auch das Loft benutzten… er ist… naja gar nicht da.“

„Gar nicht da…“ wiederholte Stiles nur. Scott schaute vorsichtig auf und sah den enttäuschten Blick von Stiles.

„Hey, vielleicht… vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen oder… vielleicht kommt er ja auch noch, wer weiß. Dann wird er uns zwar vermutlich die Kehle raus reißen, aber naja…“ versuchte Scott Stiles irgendwie aufzuheitern, doch der Mensch hatte den Blick stur auf die Straße gerichtet, auch wenn er noch nicht fuhr und verströmte einen enttäuschten und traurigen Duft. Scott hatte schon geahnt wie Stiles auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, weswegen er es ihm auch nicht sagen wollte. Er wollte, dass Stiles seinen Geburtstag genoss und irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Stiles gar nicht auffallen würde, dass Derek nicht da war. Es hätte ja auch fast geklappt. Fast. 

„Du hast Recht.“ Sagte Stiles plötzlich und Scott horchte auf. „Wir sollten wirklich losfahren, Lydia wartet sicher schon auf uns.“ Und mit diesen Worten startete Stiles den Wagen und fuhr los. 

 

„Okay, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ flüsterte Lydia Scott zu, als Stiles außer Hörweite war. 

„Gar nichts.“ Flüsterte Scott zurück. 

„Nichts? Willst du mich verarschen? Vorhin am Telefon war er mehr als gut gelaunt und ich musste ihm sogar verheimlichen, wo wir feiern werden, damit ich alles in Ruhe vorbereiten kann und jetzt ist er ganz ruhig und still und redet kaum und… ist so Stiles untypisch! Irgendwas muss passiert sein!“ flüsterte Lydia im ernsten Ton zurück.

„Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass Derek bei Cora ist.“ 

„Oh.“ Sagte Lydia nur. 

„Ja, oh. Deswegen ist er… so.“ murmelte Scott und deutete auf seinen besten Freund, der die Sachen aus der Kiste räumte. Lydia folgte seinem Blick. Verwirrt legte sie die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er solchen Wert auf die Anwesenheit von Derek legt.“ 

„Naja du weißt, wir haben die letzte Zeit viel zusammen durchgemacht und Derek gehört auch zum Rudel und… naja die Beiden sind sich näher gekommen.“

„Näher gekommen?“ fragte Lydia nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und erst jetzt wurde Scott sich bewusst, wie das klingen musste.

„Ich meine, sie verstehen sich besser und Stiles… er… naja mag Derek. Irgendwie.“ Versuchte Scott weiter zu erklären.

„Er… mag Derek? Woher weißt du das? Er hat mir davon nie etwas gesagt! Okay, zugegeben, dass er es mag Derek zu provozieren und ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, das weiß ich, aber… mag mag?“ fragte Lydia verwundert.

„Er hat es mir auch nicht gesagt, nur… ich rieche es okay? Jedes Mal wenn er in Derek’s Nähe ist.. dann… naja… ich rieche es. Werwolfsding.“ Flüsterte Scott nur und warf Stiles wieder einen Blick zu, welcher scheinbar in Gedanken versunken war und von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekam. 

„Naja… Das erklärt eigentlich so einiges.“ Antwortete Lydia nur und beobachtete Stiles besorgt.

„Meinst du er wird okay sein?“ 

„Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass er sich amüsiert und Derek vollkommen vergisst!“ meinte Lydia selbstbewusst. Scott nickte nur. 

 

„Okay, also sehen wir uns morgen?“ fragte Scott unsicher an Stiles gewandt, als dieser gerade den Jeep vor seiner Tür parkte.

„Klar. Hab ja morgen Geburtstag.“ Grinste Stiles und Scott erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wird bestimmt super. Du sollest noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, es wird bestimmt… spät.“ Grinste Scott.

„Oh ja, das wird es sicher! Bis morgen Scotty.“ 

„Bis morgen.“ Und dann stieg Scott aus dem Jeep, lächelte Stiles nochmal zu und verschwand in seinem Haus. Seufzend lehnte sich Stiles in seinem Sitz zurück. Es war schon 22 Uhr, theoretisch hätten sie rein feiern können, doch Stiles wollte das nicht. Er wollte gerade lieber seine Ruhe haben. Also startete er den Wagen und fuhr nachhause.  
Zuhause angekommen ließ er sich einfach auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Sein Dad hatte Nachtschicht und würde erst morgen früh heimkommen und seine Freunde würde er auf seinen eigenen Wunsch auch erst gegen Mittag sehen, also hatte er ganz viel Zeit. Zeit, die er eigentlich schon verplant hatte, doch wie Stiles heute erfahren durfte, durfte er diese Zeit alleine absitzen. Derek war ja nicht. Deprimiert schloss Stiles die Augen und versuchte die aufkommende Enttäuschung niederzukämpfen.  
War doch egal, dass Derek nicht da war. Du kannst auch ohne ihn feiern und Spaß haben! Sagte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder.  
Aber wenn er da wäre, dann könntet ihr endlich das tun, was ihr schon seit über einem Jahr tun wolltet… Du hast doch das ganze Jahr deswegen sehnsüchtig auf deinen Geburtstag gewartet. Erwiderte die andere Stimme jedoch darauf immer und Stiles wusste, auf welcher lieber hörn würde, aber er wusste genauso gut, welche eher Recht hatte.  
Natürlich könnte er ohne Derek feiern und natürlich würde er zusammen mit seinen Freunden und seinem Dad Spaß haben und natürlich würde er morgen ganz glücklich und happy und in Party Stimmung sein – er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde dafür sorgen würden und wenn nicht, dann würde er zumindest um ihres Willen vorgeben sich so zu fühlen – doch er wusste, dass etwas in seinem Kopf immer wieder daran erinnern würde, dass Derek nicht da war. Dabei hatte er es doch gesagt. Versprochen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt. 

Wieder seufzte Stiles. Vielleicht wollte Derek auch gar nicht hier sein. Vielleicht hatte er die Reise zu Cora extra über seinen Geburtstag gelegt, sodass er nicht da sein musste und einer unangenehmen Situation aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Zutrauen würde er es Derek, auch wenn dieser sich die letzte Zeit gebessert und auch dem Rudel mehr geöffnet hatte. Derek blieb dennoch Derek und dieser ging gerne unangenehmen Situationen aus dem Weg.  
Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch einfach vergessen. Wie Scott gesagt hatte. Stiles war jetzt nicht unbedingt auf Dereks Prioritätsliste Nummer 1, auch wenn er es gerne wäre. Wirklich, wirklich gerne wäre. Doch Stiles hatte sich eingeredet und geglaubt, dass da zumindest etwas zwischen ihnen wäre oder sich zumindest gerade etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelte und dann hatten sie doch ausgemacht, dass Derek an seinem 18. Geburtstag da sein würde. Aber wenn Derek es vergessen hatte… Stiles wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was schlimmer war, dass Derek nicht da sein WOLLTE und ihm somit das Herz und das Versprechen brach oder das Derek nicht da sein WÜRDE, weil er es vergessen hatte und Stiles ihm scheinbar nicht sonderlich wichtig war. 

Vielleicht gab es aber auch einen Notfall bei Cora und er musste deswegen zu ihr. Wobei weder Scott noch Lydia so klangen, als wäre das der Fall gewesen. Und wenn hätte Derek ihm ja auch Bescheid sagen können, einfach eine Nachricht hinterlassen können. Er würde das verstehen und Stiles dachte, dass Derek ihn mittlerweile so gut kannte, dass er wusste, dass Stiles es verstehen würde.  
Stiles spürte die Enttäuschung und Trauer in sich wachsen. Das war doch alles scheiße. Also rollte er sich auf die Seite, schnappte sich seine Decke und zog diese über seinen Kopf. 

Pünktlich um 0:00 fing Stiles Handy an zu vibrieren, doch Stiles ignorierte es. Doch dann kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, also schlug er die Bettdecke von seinem Kopf und griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttischschrank lag. Wie erwartet hatte sein Vater ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben, ihm gratuliert und sich entschuldigt, dass er nicht telefonieren konnte, da sie gerade einen neuen Fall reinbekommen hatten. Generell wäre Stiles jetzt tierisch neugierig, doch Stiles war gerade nicht in der Stimmung dazu.  
Stattdessen öffnete er seine Kontaktliste, ignorierte alle weiteren Nachrichten und scrollte bis „S“, wo er den Eintrag „Sourwolf“ öffnete und auf den grünen Hörer-Button drückte. Er legte sein Handy an sein Ohr und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken, dem stetigen Tuten lauschend. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich erhoffte, dass Derek abnahm oder nicht. Doch bevor er sich richtig entscheiden konnte, hatte sich diese Entscheidung auch schon erledigt, denn eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung verkündete, dass Derek zurzeit nicht erreichbar war und man eine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte. Stiles seufzte. Der Piep-Ton erklang.

„Um… Hey…Derek. Hier ist Stiles, wie du bestimmt weißt. Ich… äh… Also ich hab angerufen, weil ich jetzt 18 bin. Und das seit 4 Minuten. Toll oder? Ich…“ Stiles seufzte tief. „…Ich rufe an, weil ich heute erfahren habe, dass du nicht hier bist und scheinbar willst du nicht hier sein oder hast es vergessen, aber ich bin jetzt 18. und theoretisch könntest du jetzt hier sein und wir könnten Sex haben oder Gott weiß was tun, weil ich gottverdammt nochmal 18 bin! Wir hatten darüber gesprochen, ich weiß, dass es schon über ein Jahr her ist, aber… Du hattest zu mir gesagt, dass du da sein würdest, wenn… wenn es legal ist. Also wo bist du?“ Stiles Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und wieder seufzte er. „Okay, hey, ich meine, wenn du nicht willst, dann ist es okay, ich will dich nicht zwingen oder so, aber-“ Plötzlich ertönte wieder ein Piep-Ton und die Nachricht war beendet. Stiles ließ das Handy einfach aufs Bett fallen und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, die Augen fest geschlossen. Er wusste nicht, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war, doch ändern konnte er es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Und Derek war immer noch nicht da.

Nach ein paar Minuten meinte Stiles plötzlich ein Klopfen zu hören. Missmutig murrte er, jemand versuchte hier schließlich zu schlafen. Dennoch rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und griff nach seinem Handy. 0:22 zeigte dieses an. Na toll, er hatte mal so gar nicht geschlafen. Plötzlich klopfte es wieder und Stiles rollte sich mürrisch in die Richtung des Klopfens und öffnete seine Augen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass etwas mit gelben Augen vor seinem Fenster saß. Leuchtend gelbe Augen. Sofort setzte sich Stiles auf und versuchte die Person zu erkennen, doch es war so dunkel draußen, dass er nur die Augen erkannte.

„Liam?“ fragte er deswegen, weil Liam gelbe Augen hatte. Doch er bekam nur ein dunkles Grollen als Antwort. Und plötzlich fiel es Stiles wieder ein. Derek hatte ja jetzt auch gelbe Augen. 

„D-Derek?“ fragte er deswegen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ein zustimmendes Knurren ertönte und überrascht stand Stiles auf und öffnete das Fenster. Und tatsächlich schlüpfte niemand geringeres als Derek Hale durch sein Fenster. Ein müder und kaputt aussehender Derek Hale, aber egal. Stiles war glücklich und erleichtert und irgendwie auch verwirrt und etwas wütend, aber hauptsächlich glücklich. Derek war hier!

„Hey Sourw-“ fing Stiles an, als plötzlich zwei starke Arme sich um ihn schlangen und dicht an ihn zogen. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Stiles.“ Murmelte Derek dicht gegen sein Ohr und Stiles konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Vorsichtig erwiderte er die Umarmung und schmiegte sich dicht an Dereks warmen Körper. Einige Zeit lang standen sie nur da, bis Stiles sich etwas von Derek löste und sich räusperte.

„Also.. ehm… Was machst du hier? Ich meine, ich habe gehört, dass du bei Cora bist und deinen Augenringen und der müden Haltung zufolge, bist du noch nicht lange wieder zurück?“ fragte Stiles und schaute fast schon hoffnungsvoll zu Derek.

„Ja, ich war bei Cora und eigentlich hatte ich auch alles gut geplant, doch dann gab es Probleme mit einem anderen Rudel und Jägern und ich musste länger bleiben und bin deswegen erst jetzt wieder zurück. Tut mir Leid, Stiles, dass ich so spät bin.“ Und Derek schien es wirklich Leid zu tun, denn er schaute Stiles aus entschuldigenden Augen an. Überrascht öffnete Stiles den Mund.

„Spät? Du… Du bist nicht spät, wir haben gerade mal 0:25.“ Meinte Stiles, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Spät genug. Du hast sicher gedacht, dass ich nicht kommen werde.“ Sagte Derek und lächelte sogar leicht. Stiles wurde sofort rot. Warum musste Derek auch Recht haben.

„Wieso sollte ich dich überhaupt hier erwarten?“ murmelte Stiles, drehte seinen Kopf und seine roten Wangen von Derek weg. Dieser grinste nun.

„Weil wir-“ Dabei zeigte er zwischen Stiles und sich hin und her und kam Stiles näher „-vor gut einem Jahr ausgemacht haben, dass wir genau das machen werden, wenn du Volljährig bist.“ Und dann küsste er Stiles. Einfach so. Und Stiles wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er tun sollte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, schlang seine Arme und Dereks Nacken und drückte sich enger an Derek, den Kuss stürmisch erwidernd. Dereks Hände platzierten sich warm und sicher auf seiner Hüfte und zogen Stiles noch näher an den warmen Körper von Stiles und Stiles konnte einfach nicht anders, als zufrieden in den Kuss zu seufzen. Derek löste sich von ihm und grinste ihn zufrieden an.

„Hey, habe ich was von aufhören gesagt?“ rief Stiles protestierend. Derek grinste einfach weiter.

„Wir werden dafür sicher noch genug Zeit haben, da du jetzt 18 bist.“ Stiles holte zittrig Luft.

„Ich weiß.“ Er flüsterte. „Ich dachte, du kommst nicht. Ich hab dich deswegen sogar angerufen.“ Derek schaute ihn nur wissend an.

„Stiles, ich würde doch kein Jahr warten, nur um dann zu später oder ganz und gar nicht zu kommen.“ 

„Oh.“ Machte Stiles nur, als die Worte zu ihm durch sickerten. Auch Derek hatte gewartet.

„Natürlich nicht, du würdest doch… natürlich nicht… okay.“ Stiles fühlte sich plötzlich nervös und ein wenig hilflos und wer wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt machen sollte, weil plötzlich Derek fucking Hale vor ihm stand und ihn gerade geküsst hatte und ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass er auch ein Jahr auf ihn gewartet hat. Fuck. Was macht man denn da?

„Stiles.“ Auf einmal spürte Stiles zwei Finger unter seinem Kinn, welche es vorsichtig nach oben hoben. Stiles begegnete automatisch Dereks Augen und der Werwolf lächelte. 

„Ist okay.“ Murmelte Derek weiter und erst jetzt bemerkte Stiles, dass sein Herz unfassbar schnell schlug. 

„Ich habe keine Angst.“ Derek grinste und nickte.

„Ich weiß. Aber du bist nervös und das ist okay.“ Für einen Moment starrte Stiles den Werwolf einfach an. Versuchte Derek ihn gerade wirklich zu beruhigen? Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fasste sich wieder.

„Wir sollten ausnutzen, dass ich jetzt Volljährig bin.“ Erklärte er ernst. Derek machte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und nickte.

„Absolut.“

„Und das heißt… wir sollten unbedingt miteinander schlafen.“ Stiles sah, dass Derek etwas sagen wollte, vermutlich sichergehen, ob Stiles sich sicher war, doch Stiles war sich sicher, er war sich schon ein Jahr sicher und er hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten. Also packte er Derek am Kragen seiner Lederjacke und zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss. Für einen kurzen Moment regte Derek sich nicht, doch dann packte er Stiles wieder an den Hüften und zog ihn eng an sich. Stiles grinste nur zufrieden, legte seine Arme um Dereks Nacken und presste sich eng an den Beta. Vorsichtig, fast so als würde Stiles unter seinen Berührungen zerbrechen, schob Derek eine Hand unter Stiles Oberteil was diesen erschrocken auf keuchen ließ. Geschickt nutzte Derek diese Möglichkeit und drang mit seiner Zunge in Stiles Mund ein. Stiles konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und drückte sich wenn möglich noch weiter dem Werwolf entgegen.  
Das war viel besser, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte und sie küssten sich gerade mal. Irgendwann mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangel lösen und Stiles konnte nicht anders als dümmlich zu grinsen, während Derek nicht lange zögerte, Stiles das Oberteil über den Kopf zog und dann den Hals des Menschen mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte. Wieder entkam Stiles ein kehliges Stöhnen und er war dankbar, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Er spürte Derek gegen seine Halsbeuge grinsen und sein eigenes Lächeln wurde noch bereiter. Sanft schob Stiles Derek etwas von sich und blickte ihm in die gelbleuchtenden Augen. Dann grinste er selbstsicher, packte Derek am Kragen seiner Jacke und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Stiles ließ sich einfach rückwärts drauf fallen, während Derek sich noch Jacke und Oberteil über den Kopf zog. Dann kniete sich Derek über Stiles auf das Bett und musterte den Jungen unter sich einen Moment lang. Unbewusst knurrte er auf und legte sich über die Lippen und Stiles musste schwer schlucken. Viel Schlaf würde er heute nicht bekommen. Doch dann beugte sich Derek über ihn und küsste ihn und ließ seine Hände über seinen Körper wandern und eigentlich war Stiles der Schlaf auch vollkommen egal. 

 

Für Stiles Geschmack war es viel zu früh, als Derek sich plötzlich ruckartig neben ihm bewegte. 

„Mhm.“ Machte Stiles deswegen auch nur und wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl durchflutete.  
„Dein Dad ist da.“ Murrte Derek gegen sein Ohr und sofort war Stiles war. Einerseits weil Derek ihm so nah war und andererseits wegen seinem Dad.

„Er- du… Du musst dich verstecken!“ rief Stiles plötzlich, setzte sich auf und sah sich panisch nach einem Versteck für Derek um. Dieser kroch aus dem Bett und zog sich Boxershorts und sein Oberteil an und warf Stiles seine eigenen Boxershorts zu.

„Verstecken?“ fragte Derek nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und warf einen Blick zu dem Fenster. 

„Dad kommt gerade von der Nachtschicht, er wird sich bestimmt nochmal etwas hinlegen und dann kannst du wieder ins Bett kommen… wenn du… willst.“ Meinte Stiles etwas unbeholfen. Sie hatten immer noch nicht geklärt, ob das etwas Einmaliges war, was Stiles absolut nicht hoffte, oder nicht. Kurz flackerte Dereks Blick zwischen Fenster und Stiles hin und her, dann seufzte er. 

„Wo soll ich mich verstecken?“

„Schrank!“ rief Stiles und Derek nickte, sammelte seine Klamotten auf und ging zum Schrank. Als er diesen öffnete kamen ihn ein paar Oberteile entgegen und fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, doch Stiles zuckte bloß unschuldig mit den Schultern. Grummelnd duckte sich Derek und stieg in den Schrank. Keine Minute später ging die Tür auf und Sheriff Stilinski stand in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Stiles! Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“ sagte er und umarmte Stiles, welcher schnell aufgestanden und zu seinem Sohn gekommen war.

„Und? Fühlst du dich irgendwie anders? Mehr erwachsen? Verantwortungsbewusster?“ fragte sein Vater und Stiles verdrehte bloß die Augen.

„Nein. Aber danke.“ Er lächelte und umarmte seinen Vater erneut.

„Also…“ fing sein Vater an und sah sich suchend im Raum um und kurz bekam Stiles Panik.

„Wo ist Derek?“ Stiles Mund klappte einfach auf.

„Wa-Wa… Derek? Was soll mit Derek sein?“ fragte Stiles mit einer etwas unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Stiles. Du bist 18 Jahre alt geworden, ihr dürft offiziell legal zusammen sind und du willst mir weiß machen, dass Derek Hale nicht hier ist? Ich bin nicht dumm, Sohn. Ich habe die Blicke zwischen euch gesehen. Außerdem-“ sein Vater musterte ihn eingehend. „- hattest du die gestern noch nicht.“ Redete er weiter und deutete auf eindeutige Flecken an seinem Hals. Stiles wurde sofort rot.

„Muss ich etwas nachschauen, ob sein Camaro drei Straßen weiter steht oder sagst du mir jetzt wo er ist?“ Stiles schluckte schwer und suchte verzweifelt nach möglichen Ausreden, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel die Schranktür aufgehen sah. Natürlich bemerkte dies sein Vater und drehte sich zu dieser Tür, die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen gezogen. Mit einem „Uff“ kletterte Derek aus der Tür und stand in Shorts und Shirt vor ihnen.

„Guten Morgen, Sir.“ Begrüßte er Stiles Vater und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

„Im Schrank? Wirklich Stiles?“ fragte sein Vater nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zu Derek und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Derek. Ich wollte nur nochmal freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass ich eine Schrotflinte besitze-“

„DAD!“ unterbrach ihn Stiles sofort.

„- und du gerne zum Frühstück eingeladen bist.“ Etwas verwirrt schaute Derek zwischen Stiles und seinem Vater hinter her und Stiles musste auch mächtig verwirrt aussehen, denn John zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Darf ich meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn etwa nicht bedrohen und dann zum Frühstück einladen?“ Stiles Mund klappte weit auf und er wusste ausnahmsweise nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich bleibe gerne.“ Sagte Derek nur und lächelte. Sein Vater schien mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Gut. Ich vermute, dass ihr nochmal schlafen geht, genauso wie ich. Ist ja noch sehr früh und für Stiles noch mitten in der Nacht. Bis später. Deine Geschenke bekommst du natürlich auch später, Sohn… ach und… bitte vermeidet irgendwelche zweideutigen Geräusche und Tätigkeiten solange ich im Haus bin.“ Mit diesen Worten ging der Sheriff aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Absolute Stille herrschte im Raum.

„Zukünftiger Schwiegersohn?“ fragte Derek nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Stiles wurde verdammt rot

„Ich… ehm- also- er… ich weiß auch nicht wie er darauf kommt, ich meine… also-“

„Wie ist es, wenn wir erst einmal mit fester Freund anfangen?“ fragte Derek, machte einen Schritt auf Stiles zu und beobachtete dessen Reaktion.

„Fester Freund… so wie… zusammen? So richtig?“ fragte Stiles mit großen Augen und Derek musste aufgrund dieser Reaktion einfach Lächeln.

„Ja. So richtig. Oder dachtest du, dass ich ein Jahr lang warte bis du endlich Volljährig bist, nur um dann mit dir zu schlafen?“ Stiles wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also schüttelte er nur den Kopf und küsste Derek einfach. In seinem Kopf hallte immer wieder: Derek Hale ist mein fester Freund, Derek Hale ist mein fester Freund usw. Derek erwiderte den Kuss natülich und zusammen ließen sie sich auf Stiles Bett fallen, wobei Stiles sich etwas ungünstig auf Derek fallen ließ, sodass dieser schmerzhaft aufstöhnte.

„ICH HAB DOCH GESAGT KEINE ZWEIDEUTIGEN GERÄUSCHE!“ rief sein Vater plötzlich. Stiles schaute Derek an und Derek schaute Stiles an und plötzlich mussten beide einfach lachen. Das würde ein genialer Geburtstag werden, dachte sich Stiles und küsste seinen neuen festen Freund erneut.

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meiner ersten FanFiktion auf AO3 :D Ich bin gerade neu hier und habe beschlossen meine neuste FanFiktion hier hochzuladen :)  
> Über Kommentare und Kudos freue ich mich natürlich immer ^-^


End file.
